


锤喵·怦然心动

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 全文清水。布丽吉塔和D.va的CP应该叫什么呢_(:з)∠)_新英雄刚出就上手试了一下死了几次就玩得很溜了 简直是命定英雄后来在微博上刷到她和D.va的同人图觉得很萌 就想写个恋爱故事煲一下糖水啦最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	锤喵·怦然心动

1

布丽吉塔从瑞典赶到守望先锋基地时，宋哈娜刚和源氏打完一晚上的街头霸王对抗赛，领先一分险胜。小姑娘开心地哼着小曲儿趿拉着兔子拖鞋，顶着乱糟糟的头发从宿舍走到公共饮水区冲一杯速溶咖啡，正好在走廊上碰到这个拖着两大行李箱风尘仆仆的机械师。

布丽吉塔愣了一下，很快伸出手来给她一个灿烂的笑，“你好呀宋哈娜，我是新加入守望先锋的机械师，我叫布丽吉塔。”

宋哈娜万万没想到凌晨六点的女生宿舍走廊会有人。作为一个会开摄像头的专业游戏主播，宋哈娜向来重视自己的仪容仪表，哪次见人不是精致亮相的？即使是普通场合至少也会衣着得体。结果多年来攒下的人设在今天凌晨六点的宿舍走廊崩塌了。

女生熬了通宵的面容有多可怕，只有鬼知道。

百转千回的思绪在现实中只掠过了一两秒，小姑娘僵硬地朝机械师笑了笑，“对不起，请稍等一下。”话音刚落，她掉头就跑。

马克杯里的咖啡粉末摇晃着撒了一点到长睡衣上，宋哈娜无暇理会。她冲回自己的房间把门一关，随手将杯子扔在桌边，迅速换上方便着装的T恤和热裤，然后狠狠洗了把脸，废了大力气将头发勉强打理好，涂上所有可以遮掩通宵熬夜痕迹的化妆品。等到镜子里的人看起来还像那么回事，她才重新走出房门。

哪知道自己开门第一眼便看见布丽吉塔线条笔挺的裸背，机械师竟然就住在她对寝。

布丽吉塔似乎正准备换上旧衣服整理房间，开了门空间大些。刚才的惊鸿一瞥很快被褪色的工字背心遮盖下去，不知怎的，宋哈娜想起她曾经看过的裸身俊男电影剪辑。小姑娘的面色很快蹿红，不好意思地移开了目光。

还没等她奇怪自己为什么会害羞，就看见法芮尔·艾玛莉中尉提着军靴鸟悄地从她左手边第三个寝室走出来。宋哈娜挑了挑眉，今天早上的女生宿舍可真热闹，没记错的话那是齐格勒博士的房间，看来法芮尔又瞒着安娜跟安吉拉讨论夜光战术手册了。

法芮尔很快察觉到小姑娘的存在，她尴尬地笑笑，将食指抵在嘴唇上朝宋哈娜比划了安静的动作，灰溜溜跑掉了。

要搁在以前，小姑娘肯定会在心里大肆腹诽一番，感叹这些无聊的大人游戏。只不过……她又把目光流转回布丽吉塔身上，现在似乎有更有趣的事值得关注。

宋哈娜见识过守望先锋女战士结实的体魄，不管是法芮尔还是查莉亚，在体能锻炼时总会与她玩闹，上臂一使劲都能轻松把她整个人提起来。明明已经见怪不怪了，她现在却对着正在搬东西的布丽吉塔发起了呆。

机械师的臂膀有什么特别的么？除了左臂上跟托比昂大叔一样的纹身之外？她说不出来，只是单纯地喜欢这种视觉感受，看着那几块由于搬运重物而变得紧绷微凸的肌肉轻轻鼓动，却又不至于像健美大赛那样夸张，不禁想上手摸一摸。

美好的肉体总让人垂涎三尺，就……挺妙的。她想。

“嘿，阿橘！别乱跑！我还没收拾好呢！”突然前方传出几声猫叫，把小姑娘吓得不轻。她只觉眼前橘光一闪，手上便多了一只肥肥的大橘猫，开心地蹭着她胸口。

“啊，是你啊。不好意思，小家伙自个儿从笼子里跑了。”布丽吉塔转身走过来，一脸抱歉地想把橘猫从宋哈娜怀里揪出来。结果向来听话的猫咪却张牙舞爪地不肯过去，机械师揉揉被拍疼的手背，有些无奈，“奇了怪了，没见过它这么亲近生人的。”

“没关系没关系……我先帮你抱着它吧，不然你收拾东西也不方便。”小姑娘连忙摇头表示不介意，“另外刚才走廊上的事……我很抱歉。我叫宋哈娜，很高兴认识你，布丽吉塔！”

“哈哈哈~没事没事，我没打一声招呼就出现也很失礼。”布丽吉塔笑着挠挠头，“那阿橘就拜托你了，嫌它太重的话扔地上就行，这小子天天暴饮暴食。”

“没关系，我抱得起它。别看我小小个，体能训练从来没落下的。”

“我知道，你的大腿看上去很结实，我只是不想你太宠阿橘了。”说着，机械师又拉着门外一箱行李走到对面去，“那我继续干活啦，谢谢你~”

“诶？啊，好，没事！”宋哈娜有些恍惚。嗯？大腿结实？诶？她刚才看了我的腿吗？噢对我刚换了热裤。嗯……看起来应该还行吧……等下！我想这个干什么！

阿橘在她怀里不安分地叫唤，将小姑娘从思绪中拉出来。没有养猫经验的宋哈娜艰难地哄着怀里的小祖宗。

“怎么老往我胸上扒拉呢你个小坏蛋，是不是饿了？”

“我房里正好有些猫粮，你带它过来吧。”走廊传来安吉拉的声音，宋哈娜一转头就看见博士披着睡袍慵懒地倚在门边。

猫儿吃饱喝足的话大概就是博士这个样了吧，看来昨晚很刺激。小姑娘心下腹诽，还是乖乖抱紧猫咪走过去。

“我记得博士你没有养猫啊？为什么有猫粮。”宋哈娜接过那袋已经启封的小吃食，给阿橘倒了一点。

“嗯……某些特殊情况会用到……”安吉拉倒咖啡的手一顿，回答地模棱两可。

“噢~了解，了解。”小姑娘瞄了一眼床架上没收好的项圈，心下了然。

“不说这个。”安吉拉轻咳一声，端起杯子看了宋哈娜一眼，“你又是怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”

“你刚才眼睛都要粘到我们新人身上了，我可都看见了。”安吉拉慢悠悠喝了一口咖啡，“之前是谁说:‘我D.va就算是跳到深井里摔死，活生生被狗粮呛死，也不碰爱情这东西！’来着？”

“我……我难得有个同辈人可以互相交流，跟爱情有个鬼关系？谁叫基地里都是叔叔阿姨。”

“哎，小姑娘，这话可太伤人了。”安吉拉一手捧心，皱起眉头，“叔叔阿姨都能谈恋爱，你也可以的。”

“不谈不谈，谈恋爱哪有打游戏好玩。”宋哈娜连忙摆手，抱起阿橘转移注意，“我们就是才刚认识，哪有那些有的没的，一会儿把猫还了就没什么交集了。”

“好啦不逗你了，虽然我还是有些期待。”

“安吉拉齐……！”小姑娘还想反驳，但博士的名字都没喊全，布丽吉塔就在半掩的房门外敲了敲门框，她赶紧闭上嘴巴。

“原来阿橘在这里，谢谢你们照顾它了。”机械师抱起饱腹的橘猫，向两位女士爽朗一笑，“以后我们就是队友了，请多多指教！”

三人简单客套几句后，布丽吉塔就离开了。

安吉拉眼见小姑娘还望着门口发呆，噗嗤一笑，又开始逗她:“嗯，新人的身材还是很不错的……”

“博士你可是有老婆的，注意点影响好不好。”

“我话还没说完，急什么。我当然还是更青睐法芮尔的体魄。另外刚才一直盯着别人看的也不是我。”

“你……你……讨厌，我要离你这个炫妻狂魔远一点，再见！”被戳破的小姑娘红着脸跑了出去。

“有意思。”安吉拉淡定喝了一口咖啡，“又让人想起年轻的时候了。”

2

其实宋哈娜作为一个已成年的小姑娘，对这些罗曼蒂克的情愫还是心里有数的。

好感这种东西，离喜欢差了十万八千里，离爱情更是差了两个十万八千里。没错，她是对新来的机械师很有好感，可那又怎么样呢？

所以，她有什么好紧张的？过好自己的日子就行了。

唯一可以确定的是，布丽吉塔真的把他们这些喜欢蹦来蹦去的小家伙揍得头破血流。一个月的训练赛之后，源氏一见到这个拎着小链锤的机械师就只想绕道走，莉娜更是闪得连人影都看不见。

宋哈娜自己还好，无非是机甲得多进几次维修站而已。

她一度担心布丽吉塔可能很难交到好朋友，毕竟每个英雄见到她都下意识觉得头疼，但机械师还是跟法芮尔和查莉娅建立了良好的伙伴关系。

用博士的话来形容，大概这就是粗神经互相惺惺相惜。小姑娘当时还问了她为什么这么说，安吉拉点了根烟，一脸过来人的表情告诉她，期待木头中尉开窍还不如期待自己能掏枪六杀。在别的地方明明聪明得要死，偏偏在感情上迟钝得不行，还好另一方都挺主动，不然非得注孤生不可。

说到这博士还意味深长地看了她一眼，小姑娘打了个激灵。

真是的，看我干什么。布丽吉塔才不会那么迟钝还要等我来……不对……不不不……我根本不喜欢她……不……我喜欢但不是那种……啊啊啊啊……

小姑娘又红着脸跑走了。

想起被博士逗弄的事情，宋哈娜直想捶地长叹，戏弄不过前辈也是没办法的事。唉，本来清清白白的友谊都被说变味了，还影响她修理机甲的专注……

话说最近机甲的确坏得太频繁了，不知道是不是核心出了问题。如果真是内里的毛病，那修好在外的破损也没意义。

小姑娘从机甲上跳下来，看着眼前复杂的器械显得一筹莫展。

“诶，宋哈娜！你也在这里？机甲怎么了吗？”维修站门口传来熟悉的声音，小姑娘一愣，第一个担心的竟是自己穿着满是油污的维修服太难看了。

天哪我想这个干什么。

她摇摇头让自己清醒一下，转过身来，看见布丽吉塔还穿着球衣，正用肩上的毛巾擦汗。

是的，下个月基地里有篮球赛。她想起自己每天下午都有种冲动想去看她们训练，但还是用修理机甲的借口留下了。难道这也是自己修理得这么慢的原因么？

“……我看看吗？”

“诶，什么？”她从思绪中抽离出来。

“可以让我看看吗？”机械师又问了一次，“机甲虽然不是我的强项，但我爸说这些东西都是共通的。”

她似乎还是没听进去，默默看着细小的汗珠滑过机械师的脸颊，脖颈，锁骨……和仍然蓬发着赛场活力的臂膀。她咽了咽喉咙，轻声应了好。

“好的，等我一下。”布丽吉塔说着走向旁边的水池，直接一头栽了进去，然后起身擦干那些水渍。

“呼，这样舒服多了，让我来看看出了什么问题。”

机械师经过她身边时很自然地拉过小姑娘的手，随后走到机甲下方，开始细细检查内部的毛病。

这人总是这样，会跟她说些听起来撩人的话，或是做些亲密的动作，但整个人看起来又那么自然，都让她不敢多想什么。

可是干嘛要牵人家的手呢……明明水池走过来就几步路……还是你遇见谁都会牵手？还会看别人的腿？

天杀的，这想法已经变成情人的嫉妒了，明明不是那种关系。她强迫自己认真学习专业人士修理机甲的技术。

布丽吉塔正在一边查看情况一边跟她说些自己的看法，她努力让自己沉浸在那些机械术语中不去留意说话的人。

但这种注意力转移似乎不起作用，以前涉及这套机甲的知识她都特别感兴趣，还曾经问倒过专业人士。可现在那些话语都变成了嗡嗡的背景音，她只想让那双检查机械的手臂抱紧自己，这样她就可以试试眼前上下张合的唇尝起来是什么味道，还可以吻一吻鼻尖那边可爱的小雀斑。

完了，我凉了。脑海里有个声音告诉她。

“……所以这样修就可以了。”布丽吉塔很快得出了修理意见，却发现小姑娘有些走神，“宋哈娜？宋哈娜？”

“诶！好，好的，我知道了。”

“把机甲拉到我的工作室吧，过几天就能修好。你……没事吧？脸这么红？”

“没有……没有！就是天太热了。”她着急站起来解释，结果撞到了机甲的手臂，“嘶……嗷……痛痛痛……”

“哎，小心一点呀！”布丽吉塔伸手揉了揉小姑娘的额头，“我知道你很想修好，但心急吃不了热豆腐。我想小美说的中国谚语还是有道理的。”

“嗯……”她吸了吸鼻子，低下头没说话。

“我看看，还好没有肿。”布丽吉塔站起来细看小姑娘撞到的地方，“一会儿我还得出去买些材料，到时我喊人把机甲运过去吧。另外下个月的篮球赛记得来看呀，我会努力发挥的。”

“嗯，好的。”

机械师风风火火地走掉了，正如她突如其来地出现。

宋哈娜慢慢走到维修站门口，拿起布丽吉塔落在这的篮球外套，望向她离开的方向，心里涌起一股莫名的情绪。

热热的，又有些重，悬在心口晃晃悠悠，大概就是他们说的在意和牵挂？

为什么好感这么快就能变成喜欢？说好的十万八千里呢？

3

小姑娘把外套带回宿舍，打算洗干净后直接还给机械师，反正两人住得那么近。

那件外套意外得没有汗味，可能多数情况下被扔到座椅上没怎么穿过。但仔细闻闻，她还是能辨认出机械师专属的气味，淡淡的油污和金属气息。

后来她晾干了衣服，有些鬼迷心窍地将外套挂在了自己的床头。

之前给布丽吉塔发过信息，可能今天随时会来拿。但她没想到机械师正好赶在她直播的时候过来。

彼时是阅读粉丝来信时间，布丽吉塔知道她的主播身份，安静地躲在镜头一旁准备拿了衣服就离开。

宋哈娜看着屏幕的字样，发现是一封情书。电光石火间，她下了一个决定。

有些肉麻的语句被她慢慢读出来，甚至带有一些刻意的撩拨。她没有听见关门声，说明极大可能布丽吉塔留了下来。她没敢回头确认，读完情书后忍着不适，按照惯例感谢了粉丝才下播。

她转过身摘下耳机，从房间里昏暗的灯光中勉强看清布丽吉塔的轮廓。她没说话，她在赌，她凭着一些新信息在赌。

法芮尔告诉安吉拉，她一直很纳闷为什么布丽吉塔总会绕路经过维修站，明明机械师的工作室在另一头。

是因为自己一般都会在维修站护理机甲么？

源氏跟她提过布丽吉塔向他借游戏机的事，还请他教自己怎么打游戏。“你都不知道我当时有多害怕她说要跟我单练。鬼才要跟她单练，我活得不耐烦了吗？结果她居然开口问我游戏的事，我当时就一脸？？？”

那些游戏正好都是她和源氏经常对战玩的游戏，这也太巧了吧？

布丽吉塔还旁敲侧击问过莫里森为她制定的生活作息表。是的，杰克大叔仍然把她当成未成年的小姑娘在照顾，总是限制她的修仙时间，甚至给她弄出一份精确到分的作息表。虽然她肯定不会天天遵守，但莫里森在基地的时候，小姑娘多数还是会乖的。

难怪她觉得跟布丽吉塔的偶遇次数太多了，搞得她总担心自己的仪容仪表是不是最佳状态，毕竟两人初遇时她可是顶着熬夜通宵的可怕面容啊。

那么，当你察觉到一个人在注意你的时候，很多蛛丝马迹就会被发现，很多看似暧昧的举动也有了合理解释。

所以她看见这封情书时，才有了一个大胆的想法去试探布丽吉塔对她的感情。

其实那些征兆都很间接，她只是想赌一把。

似乎过了很久，也可能只是几秒，布丽吉塔开口了。

“看来你的狂热粉丝很多啊，还有写情书的。”

语气听上去很平静，小姑娘忍了忍，把皮球踢回去。

“还好吧，虽然肉麻兮兮的，但至少这个人勇敢地表达了，我挺佩服的。”

“可谁知道网线另一边的人会是什么样的呢？你……”机械师的声音有些迟疑，“你喜欢这样的？”

“嗯，我喜欢。”她点点头，满意地发现布丽吉塔在轻轻叹气，她随即话锋一转，“如果她体格好，爱运动，热心肠，还对机械独有一番研究，我就更喜欢了。”

机械师一愣，很快重展笑颜，“我相信她会符合要求的。谢谢你帮我洗外套，明天的比赛请一定要来。”

“好。”

看样子布丽吉塔似乎明白了她的意思，所以自己对她的情商有所期待还是很正确的吧。

4

守望先锋基地的篮球赛跟它举办的所有运动一样，旨在让各位英雄放松神经，交流感情，或者我们直说，就是脱单或者虐狗。

比赛的胜利一方可以推出代表，选择基地内任何一人进行不可拒绝的真心话大冒险。所以，英雄们，此时不表白更待何时？

宋哈娜在观众席上躲来躲去，还是被博士给逮到了。安吉拉玩味地搭着小姑娘的肩膀，话里全是笑意。

“之前不是信誓旦旦跟我说只是朋友吗？不过即使这样我也不会让法芮尔手下留情的。”

“哼……布丽吉塔肯定能赢的。”

“噢？是不是获胜者有什么特别的计划呀？”

“别套话了，我是不会说的！”

“好好好，不逗你了。”

三对三的篮球赛不仅讲究个人技术，更讲究合作默契。布丽吉塔作为新加入的成员，队友默契还有欠缺，需要时间培育。因此即使队员能力较高，与法芮尔一队对抗仍然吃力。双方比分僵持得很紧，互有来回。

小姑娘有些紧张。虽然她不介意布丽吉塔输掉比赛，但这可能会打击到机械师表白的勇气。

算了，大不了她做主动的一方。反正最重要的两情相悦已经达成了。

眼看比赛接近尾声，布丽吉塔一队仍然落后一分，宋哈娜不禁忐忑起来。

“好！现在是布丽吉塔运球，时间只剩二十秒！她还来得及吗？”解说员卢西奥仍然像打碟时一样激动，“喔！喔！布丽吉塔是想远投吗？她正在后退。好！一个假动作蒙过了防守！她投球了！啊啊啊！球进了！布丽吉塔小队领先一分获胜！”

“哟吼！！！！”观众席爆发出一阵又一阵欢呼。

“一年一度的三人篮球总决赛到此全部结束啦！获胜者是布丽吉塔小队！”卢西奥拿着夸张的大话筒走到领奖台前，“请问你们小队派出的代表是？喔！好的，欢迎布丽吉塔。”

DJ把话筒递到机械师嘴边，“客套的感谢什么什么TV咱们就不说了，来吧，要喊谁上来接受真心话大冒险的挑战。”

布丽吉塔接过法芮尔扔给她的毛巾抹了一把汗，喘着气说:“呼，宋哈娜，我想请她上来。”

“好的，小D.va在现场吗，在的话请站起来举个手！啊，好的，看到你了，上来吧。”卢西奥接过话筒兴奋不已，“噢，同志们，单身的请回避噢，我嗅到了狗粮的味道！”

观众席配合地传来爽朗的大笑声。

“请问是真心话还是大冒险呢？”小姑娘问她。

“大冒险。”

“内容是？”

“吻我。”

“哇……”观众席开始喝彩了，卢西奥张开手将欢呼声安抚下去。

“为什么？”小姑娘挑了挑眉。

“因为我喜欢你，想和你谈个恋爱，可以吗？”布丽吉塔眼神灼灼，充满期待。

“就等你这句话了。”小姑娘笑起来，踮起脚尖亲吻了机械师。

浅尝辄止，甜美异常。

“所以，你喜欢这样吗？”

“我只喜欢你这样，更喜欢你这样的。”

 

end

 

卢西奥:  
好啦朋友们，散啦散啦~  
有猫的撸猫，有狗的遛狗。  
有老婆抱老婆，有老公抱老公。  
啥都没有的，抱自己啦~  
咱们有缘再见！


End file.
